Ataduras del destino
by kasumi.okita.matsuyama
Summary: Kurogane era uno de los samurais mas prestigiosos pero es traicionado y vendido como esclavo.Es comprado por cierto mago, que le sacara de kisio, eso o ... Kuroxfay
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: blbla no me pertenece y eso. ojala fuese asi u.u bueno solo aclaro que no se el apellido de Fye asi k disculpen.

Universo Alterno.

* * *

Su vida no podía ser peor, después de tanto tiempo de servir al reino de Japón, de proteger a la princesa Tomoyo era mandado como vil siervo a un reino lejano, siendo él el mas poderoso de todos los samuráis en el oriente., y ahora siendo subastado como un simple esclavo!, Oh si en definitiva su vida no podía ir mejor. 

-Muévete esclavo- Le reprendió un hombre musculoso, uno de sus mediadores mientras el moreno izaba las velas. Justo estaban por arribar al puerto de la nueva ciudad en que tendría que vivir. Seria para el de lo mas sencillo escapar, si bien los intermediaros (quienes eran los que cuidaban y elegían el precio de los esclavos) eran enormes y musculosos nadie en todo oriente era capas de ganarle, pero aun mantenía su honor, el cual había prometido a la familia real, por lo que, si ellos deseaban venderle como la peor de las basuras el no podía objetarles nada.

El barco al fin desembarco, y con ello fueron llevados hasta el mercado donde aguardaba su nuevo amo. (Kuro: uwú Ni que fuese perro). Los formaron en fila como soldaditos mientras iban pasando los compradores. Varios ya habían sido vendidos, cosa que le molestaba que esperaban toda esa bola de imbeciles ricachones para comprarlo?! El era el mejor de todos!!.¬w¬

-Hyaaa!- Una voz irritante interrumpió sus pensamientos e impulsivamente busco al dueño de la escandalosa voz, encontrando así a un delicado y hermoso joven rubio, seguro era mas bajo que el y menos apuesto ( w Modestia aparte)-Moko-chan los festivales siempre son tan divertidas!- Alardeo sonriente el ojiazul mientras charlaba con un … muñeco de peluche? O.o. Que clase de retardado hablaba con una bola de tela?! (cofcof u//w//uU). Pronto el chico sintió un par de rubis que le analizaban con la mirada, y el inquisitivamente devolvió la vista con cierto deje de complicidad, pero Kurogane hizo caso omiso y simplemente ignoro al rubio.

-Hey tu, el Japonés!-El moreno llego hasta donde el viejo mediador, quien le hizoo demás para que se agachara. Y el de ojos rojos obedeció de mala gana. El hombre quito entonces el collar (guau guau w Kuro: ). -Has sido comprado por una persona de las mas importantes en toda la galaxia, así que mas te vale no deshonrar este planeta!- Kurogane ignoró al anciano, cuando alguien toco su espalda, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con dos cristales azules, una enorme sonrisa de cierto rubio y una bola de tela blanca.

-Hola nOn!!- Dio dos pasos atrás, no podía ser que …

-Es muy alto!- Dijo la pequeña Mokona asustando a Kurogane.

-Pero que demo …-

-Será mejor que me presente mi nombre es Fye Downs y ella es Mokona chan!! nOn desde hoy nos divertiremos muuucho nn- Un tic comenzó a aparecer en su ojo izquierdo. Genial ahora si su vida no podía mejorar. -Y tu eres?-

-Kurogane- Respondió simple.

-Kuropuu!! Que lindo nombre!!-Fye dio unos saltitos mientras Moko chan danzaba riendo y cantando.

Tomo air, ese sujeto y la bola eaa si que eran desesperantes. Se pregunto como le haria para no matarles, aun que ganas no le faltaban seguia siendo una adquisición del rubio.-Es Kurogane …-

-Kuro chan n.n

-Ya te dije que es Kurogane!-

-aww Kurorin me grita! T0T

-Mira maldito retard … - Kurogane tubo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada mas, lo mejor era ignorarlo … si eso haría, después de todo ahora era todo suyo (xD).

Y pues tuvo que seguirle mientras escuchaba miles de deformaciones a su nombre u.u

Después de unas laaaargas, pero en verdad laaaaargas compras por toda la ciudad, arribaron una especie de nave extraña. Donde el pobre y jodi… cansado Kurogane dejo las maletas, bolsas de compra y demás cosas que fue obligado a cargar, con todo y que le pidió al rubio ayudarle con algo, pero este se negó ¬¬ ya que el esclavo ahí era el moreno aunque el 99.99999999 de las cosas eran de el mago -.-UU .

u.u en definitiva su nueva vida seria un infierno.

* * *

Kasumi: Cortito OwO pero tengo examen, y debo actualizar mi manga (oU! xDD).

Mokona: Reviews nOn?

Fye: nn Esperemos que les guste

Kurogane: Chi&(&( puto fic mas cu… A quien le va a gustar esta mierda?!)¬¬

Kasumi: Lo dices como si te estuviese matando Kuro bon TOT hieres mis sentimientos, tendré que suicidarme y luego aparecer en tus sueños y jalarte …

Kurogane, Fye, Mokona: Xox xDD O.OU

Kasumi: Las patas!!! w !!! Me alburee yo sola uwu. Aunque "Voltea a ver a Fye" - No es tan mala … cofcof n.n espero que les hasha gustado Kissu bye!!

Review? ToT?!


	2. Chapter 2

-Hyaa Hyaaa Hyaaa- Era lo único que escuchaba desde hacia horas. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar y lo único que esperaba es que una nave espacial o algún elefante volador llegara y lo aplastara.

De pronto sintió que estaba muy tranquilo el ambiente y ya no escuchaba la voz chillona del rubio y aunque al principio se sintió feliz, pronto calló en cuenta de algo.

No importa donde estuvieran o en que lugar estuvieran NUNCA dejaba de escuchar al rubio y a la bola de tela. Fue en ese momento que se giro y corroborando con sus sospechas Fye ni tampoco Mokona estaban con el.

Suspiró frustrado y regresó a buscarlos. Fue hasta después de volver una calle cuando encontró al rubio de lo mas contento y despreocupado platicando con unos niños.

-Ya veo en ese caso les ayudare- Menciono con una sonrisa el ojiazul que dejaba a un lado a la bola blanca y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a un árbol.

Kurogane arqueó una ceja, pero decidió esperar a ver que planeaba el rubio.

Fye comenzó a subir el arbol mientras los niños le animaban y mokona gritaba preocupada.

-Nyaa nyaa- Fye sonrió al encontrar su presa. Un pequeño gato gris que estaba escondido entra las ramas. -Ven Myu chan-Le animó el rubio a la vez que intentaba alcanzarlo con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba a una rama.

El gato temblaba de miedo, Fye podía verlo así que decidió subir un poco mas asustando aun mas a mokona.

-Anda Myu chan ven con Fye nii chan

Por fin logro alcanzarlo y lo tomó con cuidado, el gato estaba tan espantado que encajó sus unas fuertemente en la piel pálida, Fye hizo una mueca de dolor pero sin la mas mínima intención de soltar al animalito.

Kurogane observó asustado como la rama de la cual se sostenía el rubio comenzaba a vencerse y sin pensarlo dos veces soltó todo lo que traía y corrió directamente a el.

Fye sintió la rama romperse y automáticamente abrazó al gatito que al no tener idea de nada solo que moría de miedo, encajó con mayor fuerza sus garras en la mano que lo sostenía. El rubio se sorprendió cuando en vez de sentir el duro y mojado césped, era atrapado por un par de brazos enormes y calidos.

-Idiota deberías darte cuenta que la rama era muy pequeña para sostenerte-Fye se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Kurogane lo dejo sobre el suelo y Fye entregó el gatito a los niños, escondiendo su mano lastimada por detrás de la espalda. Kurogane fue el unico que lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-Tomen Kohaku Meilin chan-

-¡¡Gracias Nii chan!!-Gritaron ambos chiquillos antes de salir corriendo seguramente de regreso a casa.

Kurogane como fuera no espero un segundo mas y tomo de la muñeca sana al rubio mientras trepaba a la bola blanca sobre su hombro.

-Nyaa Kurorin ¿A donde me llevas?

-Espérenme aquí, ni se les ocurra moverse, ¿Entendido?- Le ordenó el sirviente a su amo xD

Sin embargo el rubio al ver el enojo del pelinegro mantuvo su promesa hasta que el regreso con un par de gasas, una venda y alcohol.

Fye intento no sonrojarse cuando el pelinegro tomaba su mano y comenzaba a desinfectarla, lo hacia con tanto cuidado y delicadeza que el pelinegro se sorprendió así mismo.

"¿Desde cuando soy tan blando?" Se cuestiono Kurogane.

-Mou ¿Podría ser que Kurorin se preocupo por mi?-Fye sonrió al ver una mueca de fastidio en el pelinegro y su sonrisa se incremento cuando noto cierto rubor en las mejillas del japones.

-Eres mi amo, tengo que tomar cuidado de ti-

-Mou Kurorin tan ancestral no acepta que es por que le gusto

-¡¿Que?!-Fye lo intentó pero no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

-Solo bromeaba Kuro chan-

Cada vez entendía menos al mago, unos momentos parecía un niño malcriado al cual le tenían que cumplir sus caprichos y al siguiente ayudaba a unos niños arriesgando su propia vida por un simple gato y de pronto después de esa buena acción se volvía nuevamente un bastardo egoísta.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se percato que un par de sujetos se acercaban al rubio.

-wow pero que lindura ha llegado por aquí-Hablo uno de pelo castaño.

-Maa Gracias- Dijo Fye sin perder su típica sonrisa.

Kurogane por su parte le miró molesto, ¡¿Que es lo que se creía que hacía coqueteando con esos imbeciles?!, ¿No se daba cuenta que solamente querían "jugar" una o dos noches con el?.

-¿Y de donde viene esta linda rubia?-

-Ma para su información soy "lindo" y vengo de un lugar que no les importa a ustedes- Kurogane sonrió ante esa respuesta y cuando uno de los sujetos tomo del brazo del rubio con brutalidad decidió intervenir.

Fye vio como su sirviente desprendía al sujeto de su brazo y lo lanzaba contra otro de los sujetos.

-Oh olvide mencionarles que vengo acompañado- Menciono sonriente antes de alejarse junto a kurogane y Mokona. -Nyaa ¿Porque Kurorin me ayudo?-Pregunto Fye con una sonrisa burlona luego de encontrarse lejos de aquellos hombres.

-Eres mi amo tengo que protegerte-

-Mou eso no es divertido, por un momento pensé que te habías puesto C-e-l-o-s-o

-¡¿Celoso?! ¡¿Porque habría de estar celoso?! ¡¿Por ti?! ¡¡jaja no lo creo!!-

Fye sonrió al ver que había logrado su objetivo y Kurogane negaba desesperadamente el estar celoso de aquellos chicos, la verdad es que no esperaba que realmente lo estuviera solo le gustaba molestarlo.

Fye comenzó a canturrear y bailotear "Celosito, Kurorin estaba celosito" Cuando atravesó sin fijarse en una calle transitada por carros y Kurogane que si se percato y lo jalo nuevamente hacia el antes de que un auto lo arroyara.

El rubio se sonrojo por completo cuando se encontró por segunda vez entre los brazos del moreno, y sus manos buscaron por instinto el pecho de Kurogane.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, se quedaron observándose por minutos, horas quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Hasta que Kurogane pareció volver en si y soltó al rubio.

Fye no dijo nada y tan solo tomo a Mokona para volver a canturrear y caminar hacia otra tienda.

"Idiota" Murmuro Kurogane así mismo antes de ir tras de su amo.

* * *

**GRavity Girl**

o/o Wah Lemon "Comienza a correr como imbecil" No estoy segura s/s No soy buena con las historias +17 aunk me encantaa leerlas kreo k arruinaria mi historia si hiciera algo asi con lo mala que soy escribiendo. Pero talvez lo intente!! Grax x comentar x3

**neon-san**

Seeh no importa como Fye kera llamarlo, tendra k aceptarlo xD

**Sakuratsukamori**

x3 Sip me pregunto si resistira todo el fic para no matarmelo T,T

**.Kaiou.Michiru.**

Yo quiero comprar a Fye sama ;;

**xxmabelxx**

Gracias nn seeh xD k chika no kerria esos musculos w

**Dulce Flowright**

xD por eso amo a Fai wtan malvao xD siempre haciendo renegar al pobe de Kuro sama

**yo-chan1**

Yap! aki ta lemanto la tardanza

**LiScHaNDaI**

Gracias x3

**Fatima Winner**

xD Siempre ah sido propiedad de el o nu? xDD adsdssdds mente yaoieska iendose por segundos lados asdasd

**sanjixzoro-fan**

nn k bueno k te gusto aki ta la conti

_ Comentarios de la actua porfas?_


End file.
